Shugo Choko
"'''I am willing to sacrafice anything to reach my goal. Family, Friends, and even my loved ones. You who has never stained your hands with that you love stands no chance against me'."'' Shugo to a '' '''noble' Introduction Shugo Choko is a young warrior with great ambition, but little wisdom. He wants to be a king and rule is own kingdom and swings his blade toward that purpose. Shugo first battle was at the age of ten and with that dream in mind he has been figting toward his one dream. Appearance Shugo has dark brown skin and dark bue hair. His eyes are a blood crimson and a scowl almost always marks his face. Shugo has a deep scar crossing both his eyes from his youth. This was from a incident with a World Noble attempted to cut out his eyes. When Shugo is in battle or around town he wears a set of crimson armor. The armor coveres every inch of his body. On Shugo's helm is two oni horns representing his ruthlessness. Personality Shugo is ruthless to the core. He does not care what he has to sacrafice or who he has to sacrafice to achive his goal. When Shugo goes into battle his goal is to kill off everyone on the enemy side. Shugo beleives in ruthlessness to his core. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Shugo fights with two diffrent styles of swordsmenship. He swtiches between the styles depending on which of his two swords he is using. Short Sword When Shugo fights with his Short Sword he fights as a speed type swordsmen. Despite wearing thick armor Shugo is able to dash around and move like a ninja. This is because Shugo uses a technique called Wind Walker. Wind Walker '- Wind Walker is one of the primary moves used in Shugo's Short Sword Fighting style. It is also a move from the Angelic Fist Formation, but is not used with the Angelic Fist training. This makes the move less effective and harder to pull off, but it still gives the user insain mobility and quick movement. Wind Walker at its most basic break down is when the user kicks off the air just before their foot touches the ground. This is important because it removes friction that the user would normally have to deal with when trying to move and allows them to move faster. A true master of Wind Walker, which Shugo is, can even perform this move on wall and celing. Shugo can dash around at blinding speed bouncing from wall to wall. Duel Souls Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP